Projection systems are utilized in many aspects of modern life and provide a wide range of functionality to consumers. A projection system may be included in a projector to display images on a screen or other display device. A projection system may also be included in a rear-projection television or in a home theater system.
Projection systems are typically manufactured with fixed lamp or bulb assemblies to provide a desired illumination when a projection device is operated in a particular position, such as horizontal on a flat table. However, consumers often prop-up or elevate a projection device to an angle that provides projection of an image onto a screen or display area because it may be easier to adjust the projection angle of the projection device rather than the display area. Further, consumers often mount projection devices upside down from a ceiling in a room such that a user can still reach the operational controls of the device. These operational adjustments of a projection device can diminish the designed illumination efficiency and reduce the illumination output of a projection device.